lucky
by truthlieslovestars
Summary: You might think he's unlucky. But to him, he's lucky she even woke up. namixas


_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean..._

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying…_

We met in kindergarten. She had that wonderful, ocean, coconut smell, and I loved those two blue eyes that would stare back at me.

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams…_

_I feel you whisper across the sea,_

_I keep you with me in my heart…_

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

She loved my eyes too. Every time I saw her, every time we met, she would always say, "Your eyes are so pretty." And I would blush, and we'd do whatever we'd do.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again…_

Years passed. We grew older. I grew pimples. I lost them. She grew taller, but was still shorter than me by about a forehead. We started dating. We might have grown older, but we were still the same old, little two blond kids.

_They don't know how long it takes…_

_Waiting for a love like this, every time we say goodbye,_

_I wish we had one more kiss,_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will…_

I turned seventeen. She was still sixteen, waiting to become the same age as I was. We were in love, in every single way. We snuggled, we kissed, we loved.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again…_

One day I ask her to come over my house to help me with my essay. She agrees, and she tells me she'll be over in ten minutes. She can drive with an adult in the car now too. Oh, how we've grown up. I finish part of my essay, and I go outside, waiting. I get a call on my cell phone, and a worried voice says, "Roxas! Hurry, call 911, Naminé! Blood! Crash! Hurry!"

_Lucky we're in love in every way,_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed…_

_Lucky to be coming home someday…_

The ambulance comes. I glimpse her bloody head, and her mother crying into her hands. I comfort her, and she says that there was a bad crash. I look at the car. It's horrible. I cry too, but in my house.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea,_

_To an island where we'll meet..._

_Hear the music fill the air…_

_I'll put a flower in your hair._

I visit there every day. For hours. I do my homework there. I eat there. My parents know. The doctors say she'll have to go through intensive surgery. I just wish she'd wake up and say, "Your eyes are so pretty, Roxas." And I cry some more.

_Though the breezes, through the trees…_

_Though so pretty, you're all I see…_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round,_

_You hold me right here, right now._

Naminé's father comes. He hugs me, and I cry into his chest too. He tells me to keep hope. He told me stories long ago, about a friend called Zack and Areith, and how something happened to them in a war.

I hold Naminé's hand, trying to keep hope.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again…_

She's going to go through the surgery today. I keep holding her hand, keeping it warm. I'm scared. I love her too much to let her go…

It's my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, if I'd listened in class when the teacher taught us how to write and complete an essay.

I try to keep hope. But I admit…it looks hopeless.

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way,_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,_

_Lucky to be coming home someday…_

The surgery is success, but there's a drawback. The doctors say that she has long-term memory loss. She'll still remember how to write and tie her shoes, but she won't remember people, even her own mom. Even me.

But I don't mind. She's alive and that's all that matters.

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh, _

_ooh_

I wait hours, holding her hand after the surgery. Naminé's parents can't because they have work to do. So I do it for them. I dream of her every day. I dream of her and me, and then her fading away like Alka-Seltzer.

Her eyes are fluttering. Her blue eyes open and she looks at me. She smiles.

"I don't know who you are, but you have pretty eyes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: got it off of facebook. :P anyway, Naminé lost her memory, Roxas is sad, and that's pretty much it.**_

_**Drop a review? They're what keeps authors alive….**_

_**Thanks to my beta, WeDidItForTheDead!**_

'_**till the next time.**_


End file.
